Dinner time at the big cash money
Based on chat talk. Transcript Bingbang32: Dinner time! (the people in the big cash money come to the table made of money) CC00: What's for dinner? Bingbang32: Kit-kats, homemade pizza, and...... CC00: Please don't let it be expired food! Bingbang32: ......Expired food OrangeBird2013: WTF BINGBANG! Bingbang32: I got the expired food parcel in the mail! We've been sent a box of foods for us to eat. The letter says, the story is that there was a Wal-Mart in Winesburg, a town of 25,000 in northern Ohio. Yes, it was located in the middle of a dried-up swamp. And it was destroyed by angry protesters and blown up. Wal-Mart moved to another dried-up swamp 7 meters away, and nobody went to the old Wal-Mart ever again, until very recently, they found packages full of stored food to sell. And they don't know how the 70's foods got in there. We'll have the expired food first. ACF: What?!?!?! That's disgusting! Bingbang32: First up. (pulls out cans of Chef Boyardee Roller Coasters pasta). The beloved, Roller Coasters pasta from Chef Boyardee! THE best canned product to EVER grace the white shelves of every grocery store in America. Dakotazoid: (appears out of nowhere) Hello! ACF: Not that Total Drama character. CC00: Let's just eat the 80's food. (Dakotazoid sits down.... on Mimitchi) Mimitchi33: GET OFF OF ME YOU MUTATED WOMAN OAF! Bingbang32: (opens cans and puts them on plates made of money) Here's the roller coasters food! Dakotazoid: Let Dakota read ingredients. (holds up empty can and reads back) Ingredients: Tomatoes, Roller Coaster Shapes (made from wheat), Sugar, Flour, Salt, Food Starch, Seasoning Salt (Sodium Glutamate), Summoning Salt, Raisins, Vegetable Oil, High-Fructose Corn Syrup, Acetic Aid, Cheese, Herbs, Spices, Meatballs (made from meat and tomato sauce), and Natural Flavoring. (turns around can) Special price, $1.00 for people who have a small budget. CC00: (eats food) Dakotazoid: (eats food) ACF: (eats food) Everybody else: (eats food) Everybody: (spits mold onto plates) ACF: Seems the wavy shaped pasta, 20 hearty meatballs, and scrumptious tomato sauce has molded into some terrifying gel. Dakotazoid: (Stuffing her mouth full of roller coasters pasta) Mmmmm, this Dakota's favorite pasta from when Dakota was kid (everybody does the same) ACF: We got forced to eat like that big orange-skinned mutant. Bingbang32: (takes away plates and throws them off-screen) (puts in more plates) Here's some more plates, as that was not lovely enough. (pulls out 7Up Gold pack) 7UP GOLD! For the food, (pulls out box of I Hate Peas) part of the great Fail Tour of the 70's, I Hate Peas. I'll do the work. (everybody is eating I Hate Peas and drinking 7Up Gold) Dakotazoid: At least this and that are still good despite being old. (everybody eats and drinks fast, then they finish. Bingbang32 takes away the plates and cans and throws them off screen) Bingbang32: Next on the menu, (pulls out box of Nerds cereal) the short lived cereal, NERDS! (Does the work) (Everybody eats. Once there finished, Bingbang32 takes the bowls away) Bingbang32: And now for desert #1, (holds out box of Fruit Helper) Fruit Helper! 90-second dessert, from the 90's. I'll do the work. (everybody is eating Fruit Helper. Once they're finished, Bingbang32 takes the plates and throws them off-screen) Bingbang32: Now, let's have homemade pizza and kit-kats! Everybody: YAY! FIN Category:Dinner